


You(girl) x Boy (for girls)

by AngelKitK



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelKitK/pseuds/AngelKitK
Summary: This is number 1 for girls. The perspective of a girl, and made for girls pleasure.
Kudos: 3





	You(girl) x Boy (for girls)

I’m wearing one of your hoodies and you get tired of me walking around in it. It’s almost like I’m teasing you. You pull down the hoodie slightly and kiss my neck. I twitch and try not to moan. You blow in my sensitive ear causing me to let out a cute moan and cover my ear, my body shaking.  
  
You place a hand on my outer thigh and slide the hoodie up, beginning to kiss my breasts as I look away in embarrassment. You move up to kiss me gently and drag your fingers down lower before reaching my panties. You feel how wet they are and you tease me but I deny it, my face flushing red.

You move down till you’re in between my thighs. You kiss my inner thigh and I bite my finger as my body trembles and you watch how needy I get as you slowly kiss up closer till you’re pressing your tongue against the moist panties. You move them aside and begin licking and slight fingering, ignoring my moans and cries for you to stop.

I bite the edge of your hoodie sleeve and gently tug on your hair, moaning more into the sleeve. You speed up and bring me closer to the edge. I cum soon after, the faint taste of cherries flooding your mouth as you swallow most of it but get up and kiss me once more, sharing the taste with me.


End file.
